


SolarGlitch

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Other, Self-Hatred, Solar Apopclypse, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Frisk blinked a few times at the flippant nature of the statement before sinking to her knees, uncomprehending. "Wha- what do you-?!""Frisk, i don't KNOW" Betty said sharply, hands balling into fists and biting back the wince the action caused her. "All i know is i was going home and suddenly everything was catching on fucking fire. I ran back, found you collapsed on the road with your hand on a peice of glass that was steadily burning the shit out of it- and dragged you into nearby cover"





	1. Chapter 1

At first, all Frisk could see was white.

It was a shifting, blank, white that had no brightness to it at all. It just was.

She felt as though she were breathing, hearing and feeling through a blanket or muffler. Everything had this rough and distant tone to it, even as she knew someone was speaking to her.

She reflexively arched her fingers and her mouth opened before she could stop it to scream bloodcurdlingly as shocks of pain streaked up her arm from the simple motion.

The broken voice seemed to be louder now, and she felt herself be shook slightly. She thrashed, lashing out, and could only scream more at the pain of her fist colliding with a wall.

She began to sob incomprehensibly, starting to have a panic attack. The white almost seemed to be clearing up, though the word had a ghostly pallor to it, and it was as though she were seeing it through a dense pane of glass. A smeared pane.

What vaguely felt like a cloth dipped in water was laid across her hand, and the instant releif it granted her made her sob more, though slower and the shaking and thrashing nearly stopped.

A few more minutes (Hours? Years? What was time anymore?) she could nearly focus on a moving blob of washed out colour fussing above her, some shades of peach, brown, red and orange were clear.

"----k?" "Fr--s-" "FRI--"

She tried to focus on what she could only assume to be her name, but black spots entered her vision whenever she concentrated too hard.

Yet more moments passed and she could finally hear most of the words that the fuzzy person was speaking.

"Fr--k? --u fu--y awa-e?"

She opened her mouth, and her tongue seemed to loll in her mouth. "B-bete--? She broke into hacking coughs that made her body start violently, and the figure that could only be Bete Noir immediately moved to stabilise her.

"No- don't m-ve!" Bete scowled (At least it looked like a scowl?) at her, and Frisk just stuck her tongue out. Bete rolled her eyes but backed up when Frisk seemed calm and just sat next to her.

Eventually Frisk could muster the energy to push past the pain to sit up, though her hands still hurt like hell. She gave Bete a confused look. "B-Bete, what's going on?"

"My name is Betty" the other girl responded icily, hating her given name. "And i would rather wait until you're not barely holding back from writing in pain to tell you"

Frisk frowned at her before her eyes drifted to the soaked cloth over her hand. She moved to take it off, but Bete- no, BETTY shot her hand out to hold her wrist. "I wouldn't do that- i doubt you want to see it" she warned, but Frisk shook her off. "I do" she said quietly, eyes narrowed. "If you refuse to tell me what happened to me, then I'll see it myself"

Betty bit her lip but nodded in assent, and removed her grip. Frisk inhaled to brace herself and slowly removed the cloth.

Her heart lurched and her blood ran cold, entire body stiffening. 

All of the skin had been taken off her palm, and it looked like a 2nd degree burn ran from the base of her hand to the ends of her fingertips.

She could see the muscle, and the torn skin had little beads of blood pressing up from under the surface.

She covered her mouth with her non-injured hand to hold back the bile that had immediately risen in her throat, and hacked until her throat was sore.

Betty watched her with a tired though concerned expression, and hesitantly placed a hand on her lower back as she gagged, eyes dull. "I did warn you.." she murmered, though her tone held no element of smugness.

Frisk glared at her, her mismatched eyes shining, and Betty flinched, sighed and withdrew her hand.

And then, Frisk noticed her leg.

Betty had tucked it behind her as she sat, so it was hard to see too well, but it was quite clear it was injured by the fact that her leggings had a massive hole in them with black scorch marks at the edges of the fraying cloth, and the skin exposed by the opening was reddened and sore looking.

As she stared, Betty grew insecure and pulled her leg further out of sight. Realising, Frisk tore her gaze away and looked at the floor. "Sorry, it's just.." she shook her head. "Nevermind. Betty, please... Tell me what happened"

Betty sighed and lowered her head, and frisk swallowed dryly at the dull look in her eyes. "I don't need to explain, really... Look out the window"

Frisk stumbled over to the window, trying to hide the searing pain that arced through her legs with each step, and could only stare in disbelief before turning away at the sight of pure white outside the cracked pane of glass, reminiscent of the haze she had woken up in.

She turned to Betty, bewildered, and Betty just shrugged. "The sun started freaking out. I think the world's ending"

Frisk blinked a few times at the flippant nature of the statement before sinking to her knees, uncomprehending. "Wha- what do you-?!"

"Frisk, i don't KNOW" Betty said sharply, hands balling into fists and biting back the wince the action caused her. "All i know is i was going home and suddenly everything was catching on fucking fire. I ran back, found you collapsed on the road with your hand on a peice of glass that was steadily burning the shit out of it- and dragged you into nearby cover" she gestured to the house around them.

Frisk scowled. "So you just broke into someone's damn home?"

"It's clearly under construction, no one lives here. And I'm not hearing a 'thank you' for saving your ungrateful ass!" Betty sneered, the hysteria setting in and making her words cruel. Frisk flinched back but glared, unwilling to just take the jibe as her eyes wandered, noting the ladder and wobbly beams and mentally conceding that this did look unfinished.

"I'll thank you once i know what the hell is going on!" Frisk bit back, watching as Betty's eyes widened from her uncharacteristic aggressivity. "You said the sun started freaking out, right?"

Betty nodded mutely.

"Then what we are likely facing is an astral phenomena - something must have affected the sun - or at least the surface of it - to intensify it's rays. The light we are currently seeing is likely green- though we perceive it as white" Frisk explained, mostly talking to herself.

Betty glared at her. "Explain the sciency shit all you want, but i don't have time for it. What's going on?!"

Frisk shook her head. "What we are likely facing is a solar apopclypse - the start of one anyway. That's why the light is shining so intensly that we can't see outside, and why the ambient temperature in here is so... Warm" she said, moving her hand in the stuffy air, just now fully taking in just now uncomfortably warm it was. "We're probably on day one of... Along the lines of 3? I don't know how long it will be until the worst passes. This is unprecedented"

"Would you still act this smart and self satisifed if we were dying?" Betty sniped. "Because you were acting like a fish out of water just 5 minutes ago."

Frisk held up her scarred hand and scowled. "I am a fish out of water! I'm freaking out, Bete, we could die! With no water, no food and no trustworthy shelter we'll be gone in no time! This building is likely on fire!" she spread her arms wide as her voice teetered onto a shout. "I'm TERRIFIED, but god damn it, out of the two of us someone has to get something done!"

Betty swallowed before lowering her head, wrapping her arms around herself. Frisk sighed and shook her head. "Look, we would do well to try and find a more sheltered area of this house. Like i said, the roof is probably on fire and going to come crashing down, and if that happens the subsequent heat that will enter will be enough to peel our skin off. So.."

When Betty still didn't move Frisk gave an exasperated huff and moved over to her, grabbing her with her uninjured hand and pulling her up. "Come. On."

They walked about the house, Betty limping due to her leg, and found a small part of the wooden panels that was covered in metal beams- and they used them to provide extra coverage.

After a few minutes of silence, Frisk spoke up again.

"I want you to know... If we don't get through this... I never hated you. I always wanted to be freinds.."

Betty flinched from beside her, and then lowered her head.

It took only seconds for the sound of sobbing to fill the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans had been underground when it had occured.

His father had heard the sounds of burning and ushered them into the bunker beneath their house, despite not telling them why. He simply warned them to not come up.

Papyrus had curled up next to him, face buried in his shoulder, the 8 year old's red scarf nearly strangling him from how tight he had wrapped it for comfort.

Then there were voices. Their father was shouting, and suddenly the heavily locked entrance burst open, pure white light streaming in as their father jumped back, an odd grey disk of rotating light swirling behind his back.

Two figures had leapt onto him, and he screamed before sending the disk shredding through their bodies, and Sans pushed his little brother beneath him to sheild him from the sprays of blood that ended up splattering his blue coat.

The bodies, despite covered in large lacerations, seemed to grab his father by the hands and say something that caused the disk to fizzle out of sight. When Sans tried to see their faces, it was like a blur was covering the area.

Then more white light flooded the room, and Sans had to sheild his eyes. When he uncovered them, he was left with his brother in the room, alone, with the figures and his father gone and blood coating the floor and walls.

He tried to open the door to get out, which had somehow re-applied itself, but was unable. After several hours of howling and throwing himself against it, he had collapsed.

His brother curled up next to him, and for 2 days they just slept, trying to ignore their thirst and hunger, but as Papyrus's cheeks hollowed, Sans grew increasingly scared.

Then, the door came crashing down. He stood up, immediately in a defensive position, only to see a boy with bright pink hair and skin standing before him, a purple disk just like his father's hovering behind his back.

"Are you okay?" the boy cried, concerned, as he ran in. Sans flinched back and pulled his brother closer to himself, and the boy paused before allowing his disk to dissipate. "I mean no harm, but there's no time to explain. We all need to get out of here, now!"

"W-why?" Sans managed to choke out, and the kid's purple eyes grew sharp. "They are out there- we musn't linger. My name is Nightmare, but call me Kumu"

Sans took the proffered hand to pull the both of them up and allowed him to lead them upwards and out of the house.

The half starved child stared in abject horror and bewilderment at the destroyed environment facing them. 

Not only was it swelteringly hot and the sun beamed so bright it seemed that everything had a filter of white overlayed, the ground was cracked almost to shattering, the buildings surrounding were caved in and mostly rubble, and the sky was a curdling brownish hue of the known blue.

Kumu ignored his hesitation and rushed ahead, and Sans scooped his weak and slightly protesting brother into his arms to follow. 

They had only ran for a few minutes when a figure dropped in front of them. Their face still had the odd blur, but he could make out white skin, a shock of greyish brown hair and a green and yellow jumper.

Their irrecognisable face seemed to be dripping a black goo, and their hand outstreched to grasp an elongated black knife from the air. Sans stepped back defensively as Kumu moved in front of him, his disk re appearing. Sans blanched at the spinning, razor sharp edges, and now that he could see the triangles orbiting it, it was almost akin to a representation of the sun.

He pushed this information to the back of his mind as the blurred person shot at Kumu, who's disk stretched into a spheric forcefeild that repelled them. As they fell backwards, after being thrown back by the force, the pink boy seemed to flicker from existence before glitching back in above the person, and sent the disk downward, cleaving through them almost like butter and sending them flying into the floor, kicking up a large cloud of dust.

Coughing and sheilding his eyes, Sans watched in morbid fascination as the person seemed to crawl up, and despite a gaping cut through their torso seemed not much worse for wear, before they turned to face him and his brother.

He had barely time to react before they were already inches away, their knife coming forward to slash--

And Sans hadn't paid attention to his brother stepping in, and could only then stand and stare as the blade sunk through his brother to come through the other side, and Sans fell to his knees to catch him as the person wrenched the knife back, eyes uncomprehending.

He stared, and he swore static filled his ears because this couldn't be happening, it COULDN'T-

And then the person was stepping away with what seemed like fear, because a blue disk had flickered into existence behind him, the edges blackening as his hatred consumed his thoughts.

He could only think DIE, DIE, DIE as he sent it into them again and again, unconscious of the black spray of their gore on his face as he slashed and slashed and slashed-

And then they seemed to vanish, and Sans collapsed to his knees, and Kumu ran over and held him as he hyperventilated, eyes wide and unseeing.

Then Kumu became distracted by something behind Sans, and when he finally came to his wits, the pink boy had vanished.


End file.
